102915 - Two Worlds, Two Breakdowns
01:53 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 01:53 -- 01:53 AG: Dude 01:53 AG: I'm stuck here and I'm scared 01:54 AG: I am looking up at the sky right now and a fucking meteor is staring right back at me 01:54 CC: haha 01:54 CC: hah 01:54 CC: METEORS 01:54 AG: Are you okay? 01:54 CC: they were 01:54 CC: fuckijg 01:54 CC: METEORS 01:54 CC: hahahahaha 01:54 AG: Yeah 01:54 CC: ha 01:54 AG: I told you this 01:55 CC: i KNWO YOU TOLD ME THIS 01:56 AG: Hey, are you home yet? 01:56 CC: hahahahahaha am i home HAHAA 01:56 CC: i'm in my house 01:56 CC: probably 01:56 AG: Wait 01:57 AG: Are you're in the game aren't you? 01:57 CC: hahaha 01:57 CC: i ran a game 01:57 CC: and i threw baron von fishington in the thing 01:57 CC: and now i'm here 01:58 AG: Holy shit this game fucked you up man 01:58 CC: AND I DIDN'T QUESTION ANYTHING 01:58 CC: AND NOW LOOK AT ME 01:58 AG: HOLY SHIT 01:58 AG: YOU DIDN'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS? 01:58 AG: WHAT THE FUCK 01:58 CC: METEORS 01:58 CC: WHAT AM I 01:58 AG: You're Kyle Carter 01:58 AG: A human 01:59 CC: I HAVE A GIANT GOBY FLYING AROUND MY HOUSE 01:59 CC: IS THIS MY HOUSE 01:59 AG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? 02:00 AG: God damn what am I missing? 02:01 CC: my house is is not where my house should be 02:01 CC: theres' so many colosr here 02:02 AG: God damn where's Jack, I need to get into the game 02:02 CC: what is hapening 02:02 CC: have i been wrong about EVERYTHIGN 02:02 CC: EVEYRHITNG IS TUMBLING DOWN 02:03 AG: NO, NO KYLE 02:03 AG: IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY 02:03 AG: YOU ARE THE SMARTEST PERSON I KNOW 02:03 AG: oh wait 02:04 AG: do we get cool stuff? 02:04 AG: Like at all? 02:04 AG: Cool weapons? 02:04 AG: Cool costumes? 02:04 AG: Cool enemies? 02:04 AG: Like any of that? 02:04 CC: i havent been out in that hellscape 02:05 CC: i'm on the florr wher its' safe 02:05 AG: That's smart 02:05 AG: I'm to guess 02:06 CC: I KNWO 02:06 CC: i'm not going out TEHRE 02:07 AG: Do you know what exactly is out there? 02:08 CC: i loked out the window a whle ago 02:08 AG: and? 02:09 CC: thers colrs and my house is on a gold stret now and somehing's making muisc 02:09 AG: WAIT 02:10 AG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A PRINCE OF LIGHT? 02:10 CC: I DON"T KNOW 02:10 CC: WHAT AM I 02:10 CC: whawt do i d o 02:10 AG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW 02:11 AG: I'M A SHITTY LEADER 02:11 CC: NO YOURRE NOT STOP THAT 02:11 AG: YES I AM 02:12 CC: NO 02:12 AG: OKAY 02:12 CC: MIKE I'M IN TECHNICOLOR HELL AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET HIT WITH 02:12 CC: fucking METORES 02:13 AG: I THINK THE HELL IS WORSE 02:13 CC: THIS IS NO TIME FOR A SELF ESTEEM CRISIS 02:13 AG: I REALLY NEED TO BURN THIS NOTEBOOK THEN 02:15 CC: what notebok 02:15 AG: Oh right I haven't told you 02:15 AG: Well, since I might die 02:15 AG: I might as well 02:16 AG: I keep this note book of honest things people have said about me 02:16 AG: I've split it into two categories 02:17 AG: Compliments 02:17 AG: And 02:17 AG: Imperfections 02:17 AG: And that's basically it 02:19 AG: It really isn't that important right now 02:19 CC: yes it is 02:19 AG: How? 02:19 CC: its 02:20 CC: it is, ok 02:20 AG: Tell me how? 02:20 CC: i dont know rihgt now 02:20 CC: but 02:21 CC: dont burn it unti we're not panickmng anymore ok 02:21 AG: Okay 02:22 AG: OKay 02:22 AG: I won't burn it 02:22 AG: HOLY SHIT THAT'S CLOSE 02:23 AG: well 02:23 CC: mi ke i cna't believe im saying this 02:23 CC: hahah 02:23 AG: What? 02:23 CC: you have to get in the game 02:23 CC: hahaahaha 02:23 AG: I know 02:23 AG: But I need Jack 02:24 CC: hahaha jack 02:24 CC: wathc hes an alien 02:24 CC: TEHRYRE ALLLLL ALIENS JSUT WATCH 02:24 CC: esxcept milo 02:24 CC: HAHAHAHAHAAH 02:24 AG: Lila is a human 02:25 AG: So is Lucy and Lara 02:25 CC: LILA IS HUMAN HAHAA 02:26 AG: Dude, you should probably calm down 02:26 CC: "ALIL" with eht COSMIC HANDKE is HUMAN 02:26 AG: DUDE CALM THE FUCK DOWN 02:26 AG: BREATHE BITCH, BREATHE 02:26 CC: what do i DO from here 02:27 CC: i was wrogn about EERYTHING 02:27 CC: do i just BELIEVE thinsg now?! 02:27 CC: WHO AMI 02:27 AG: YOU ARE KYLE CARTER 02:27 AG: I THOUGHT WE ALREADY HAD THIS TALK 02:28 CC: DID WE 02:28 AG: YES WE DID 02:28 CC: i dont emember but i guess ill just 02:28 CC: BELEIV YOU 02:28 AG: NO 02:28 AG: DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE ME 02:29 AG: BE KYLE CARTER 02:29 AG: FUCKING CONSIRATISIZE! 02:29 AG: THAT'S A WORD NOW 02:30 AG: NOW 02:30 AG: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? 02:31 CC: LIE EHRE AND NOT MOVE 02:31 AG: NO 02:32 CC: WHY 02:32 AG: I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE 02:32 AG: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? 02:33 CC: I DON'T KNWO 02:33 CC: hahahahahahaa there is no explantion for this 02:33 CC: there isn't a REASN for it 02:33 CC: you just have to ACCEPT it 02:33 AG: NO 02:33 AG: FUCK THAT SHIT 02:33 CC: IS THiS HELL 02:33 AG: SEND ME A PICTURE 02:35 -- clownfishCurator CC sending file TECHNICOLR HELL.jpg -- 02:36 -- angryGardener AG receiving file TECHNICOLR HELL.jpg -- 02:36 AG: HOLY FUCK 02:36 CC: im not in idaho anymore 02:36 CC: i'm on a difenrnt PLANET 02:37 AG: I WANT TO STAY IN MICHIGAN 02:37 AG: IT'S NICE HERE 02:37 AG: IT'S DISCOUNT CANADA 02:37 AG: YOU CAN'T DESTROY DISCOUNT CANADA 02:38 CC: DISCNOUNT CANDAD NO 02:38 AG: I NEED TO THINK BRO 02:38 AG: FUCK 02:38 CC: you 02:39 CC: you do that 02:39 AG: MY TV EXPLODED 02:39 CC: you can do the think OH GOD NO 02:39 CC: hahahahaha 02:39 AG: EVERYTHING IN MY HOUSE IS EXPLODING 02:39 CC: the aliens didn't blow it up 02:39 CC: the aliens didn't blow your otaster up 02:39 CC: PLAY hte GAME 02:40 AG: I WILL 02:40 AG: GOOD BYE AND PRAY TO GOD THAT YOU SURVIVE MY FRIEND 02:40 CC: IS TEHRE A GOD 02:40 CC: STAY ALIVE MIKE 02:40 AG: I DON'T KNOW 02:40 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 02:40 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle